Voyage, voyage
by litchee
Summary: Un voyage obligatoire pour les septièmes année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard... Des nouveaux départs... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Première fic… Un petit HP/DM, donc homophobes s'abstenir ! **

**Merci beaucoup à Lirius, une super bêta ! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nous étions mi-avril, et il faisait déjà chaud dans la Grande Salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione dînaient allégrement en discutant de tout et de rien. Harry lança un regard à la table des Serpentard. Même Malfoy souriait. Soudain, Dumbledore tapota son verre avec sa cuillère. Le silence se fit peu à peu dans la salle. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard interrogateur, alors qu'Hermione se demandait tout haut ce que Dumbledore avait à dire. Ce dernier, élevant à peine la voix, dit alors :

- L'annonce que je vais faire ne concerne que les Septième Année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Ces derniers mois, les disputes et bagarres entre ces deux Maisons se sont multipliées et sont devenues bien plus violentes. En conséquence, nous avons décidé, vos professeurs et moi-même, d'organiser un petit voyage scolaire en République Tchèque, à Prague, pendant un minimum de deux semaines.

Un grand silence suivit son discours. Puis un énorme brouhaha emplit la Grande Salle. Harry s'emporta contre son directeur en le traitant de fou, Ron manqua de tomber dans les pommes, Hermione murmura des paroles incohérentes, Neville poussa de petits cris stridents, Malfoy devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude - si c'était possible - mais ne dit rien et Zabini fut pris d'un fou rire hystérique. Bref la panique envahissait autant Gryffondor que Serpentard. Dumbledore réclama à nouveau le silence :

- Les élèves concernés sont attendus samedi a quinze heures, ici même. Vous aurez de plus amples informations sur ce voyage. Oh ! J'allais oublier : ce voyage est obligatoire !  
- Mais il est fou ! S'exclama Ron.  
- Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi ! Répondit Harry.  
- Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça ! Mais je dois avouer que son idée est... saugrenue ! Reconnut Hermione.

Tous les trois finirent de dîner en commentant les paroles de leur directeur. Hermione pensait que, mis à part les Serpentard, ce voyage serait superbe, Prague étant une magnifique ville, avec un fort passé historique. Ron chuchota alors à l'oreille de Harry :

- On parie qu'à la première heure demain, elle nous emmènera a la bibliothèque !  
- Je ne parie pas, je suis sûr de perdre ! Rit Harry.  
-Cela ne vaut mieux pas en effet… Menaça Hermione

Ron rougit et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Mais ils étaient tous les trois d'accord pour dire que le voyage en lui-même valait sans doute le coup. Ils espéraient juste ne pas être obligés de passer trop de temps avec les Serpentard.

Les jours passèrent lentement, les élèves étant tout de même assez excités à l'idée de partir à Prague. Puis samedi arriva enfin. Pour l'occasion, les tables de la Grande Salle avaient été enlevées et toutes les chaises étaient alignées en direction d'un point central : Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent juste à l'heure et s'installèrent sur des chaises au milieu des autres Gryffondor. Tout le monde bavardait, lorsque Draco Malfoy entra. Il était arrivé le dernier, comme d'habitude, pour pouvoir faire une entrée remarquée. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il faut dire qu'il était réellement beau : il marchait lentement, la tête haute, le regard fier. Une mèche de ses beaux cheveux blonds tombait sur ses magnifiques yeux gris. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux, avant de se donner mentalement une claque. Merlin ! C'était Malfoy ! Dumbledore l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Bien. Tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Bonjour a tous. Comme vous le savez donc, vous allez à Prague.  
Une voix le coupa brusquement, un Serpentard demanda :  
- Pourquoi Prague ?  
- Tout simplement parce que ce fut la capitale magique durant de nombreuses années et que c'est une magnifique ville où il y a beaucoup de choses à découvrir. Mais revenons-en à nos bonbons ! Pardon, à nos moutons. Vous partirez dans trois semaines, avec le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Snape, le professeur Chourave ainsi que le professeur Flitwick. Vous resterez sur place deux semaines, ou plus si nécessaire : vous ne quitterez pas la ville tant que les rapports entre vos deux maisons ne se seront pas améliorés.

- Alors on risque d'y passer un sacré bout de temps ! S'exclama Harry.  
- Écoute un peu Harry ! Reprocha Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.  
- ... Vous ne les choisirez donc pas.  
- Heu...il vient de dire quoi là ? Demanda Ron  
- Il me semble qu'il disait que les chambres auraient quatre lits et que les garçons et les filles seraient séparés. Mais puisqu'il faut se réconcilier avec les Serpentards, on ne pourra pas choisir les personnes avec qui on va dormir ! Répondit Neville.  
- Il veut notre mort ou quoi ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

- On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, si tu veux mon avis ! Dit Ron en riant.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, je sens qu'on va y passer du temps à Prague ! Lui répondit Harry, lui aussi hilare.  
- Soyez un peu sérieux, vous deux ! S'exclama Hermione.

Albus Dumbledore reprit son discours.

- Je vois qu'aller en République Tchèque vous rend euphoriques !

Harry et Ron se calmèrent immédiatement et rougirent. Le directeur continua :

- Vous n'aurez plus de cours de magie. Le matin vous apprendrez le tchèque et l'après-midi... Vous verrez cela sur place, tout comme pour les chambres ! C'est une sorte de surprise ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous partez donc le sept mai, à huit heures, en avion. Ce sera tout. Pour l'instant.

- Bizarre, Malfoy ne dit rien ! Remarqua Harry.  
- Dommage, il nous aurait fait une scène, son père serait intervenu, et il ne serait pas venu ! Dit Ron.  
- Peut-être que lui, au moins, s'intéresse au passé historique de Prague, à sa grandeur et à sa magnificence ! S'exclama Hermione.  
- Hermy, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Peut-être qu'il ne cherche qu'à nous énerver ! Dit Ron.  
- Ou alors il veut faire du shopping ! Rit Harry  
- T'as raison, il veut sûrement s'acheter une mini horloge astronomique ! Renchérit Ron  
- Je pense plutôt qu'il veut acheter une miniature de la cathédrale Saint-guy ! Participa finalement Hermione, se laissant gagner par la bonne humeur.

Mais Malfoy passait devant eux à ce moment-là, et entendit la fin de leur discussion.  
- Moi, au moins, j'ai les moyens de me payer ce que je veux... Déclara-t-il sournoisement de son air hautain.  
Ron voulut se jeter sur lui mais Harry et Hermione le retinrent à temps :  
- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, cracha Hermione.  
- Pourquoi ne t'en prends-tu pas directement à moi ? Le défia Harry. Aurais-tu peur ? Ricana-t-il.  
- Je n'ai peur de personne, surtout pas d'une espèce de petit bigleux ! Dit Malfoy en commençant à s'emporter.  
- Tu n'as peur de personne ? Alors pourquoi te promènes-tu toujours avec tes deux gorilles ?

Harry avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en baissant de plus en plus la voix tout en s'approchant de Draco, tout doucement. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsque... :

- Potter ! Malfoy ! Que faites-vous encore ? Intervint le professeur McGonagall  
- Malfoy me présentait ses excuses pour son comportement. Dit Harry avec un sourire ironique.

Malfoy partit en fulminant. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice. Ce dernier semblait avoir complètement oublié ses pensées concernant la beauté de Malfoy. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et leur dit :

- Mais, par Merlin, arrêtez vos gamineries ! On est plus en première année ! Promettez-moi qu'à Prague, vous vous conduirez civilement ! Vous enterrerez la hache de guerre ! Au moins pour Prague ! S'il vous plaît ! Acheva-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.  
- Hermy, ce que tu nous demandes est impossible ! Répondit Harry.  
- Ron ! Dit Hermione en le regardant... Harry !  
- OK, OK, capitula Ron en premier.  
- Promettez-le moi !  
- Promis, promis... dit Ron en soupirant.  
- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... Je te le promets aussi Hermy ! Dit Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre… 

**Toujours un grand merci a Lirius !**

Les jours passèrent vite, Harry, Ron et Hermione partageant leur temps entre les cours, les repas, et comme l'avait prédit Ron, la bibliothèque. Ils savaient maintenant beaucoup de choses sur la merveilleuse ville qu'était Prague.

Le jour du départ était enfin arrivé. Dumbledore avait réservé des places dans un avion moldu, et Prague étant une ville moldue, les élèves n'avaient dû prendre que des vêtements « normaux ». Mais les animaux, eux, avaient été autorisés, ce qui n'arrangeait rien au bazar qui régnait dans le hall de l'école. Tout le monde se bousculait et essayait de garder sa valise près de soi.

Harry, Hermione et Ron riaient à une plaisanterie de ce dernier. On ne sait comment, ils avaient réussi à rester ensemble, avec tous leurs bagages.

Malfoy était avec Zabini avec qui il parlait activement. Il avait laissé ses deux chiens de gardes seuls.

Les quatre professeurs accompagnateurs essayaient tant bien que mal de faire régner l'ordre, mais l'excitation était telle que Snape lui-même ne parvenait plus à se faire écouter. Il finit par se mettre à l'écart en soupirant et en maugréant contre ce satané Dumbledore qui l'avait obligé à prendre part au voyage. Le professeur McGonagall grondait un élève de Gryffondor qui avait ouvert sa valise. Quant aux deux autres professeurs, ils discutaient, ayant abandonné l'idée d'organiser ce départ.

Tous les élèves se demandaient pourquoi ils n'y allaient pas, alors qu'apparemment tout le monde était prêt à partir. C'est ce moment là que choisi le directeur pour entrer. La rumeur de sa présence passa vite parmi les jeunes, et le silence si fit peu à peu. Albus Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire, puis leur dit :

- Bien, tout le monde semble être là. Tout d'abord, étant donné que l'aéroport est lui aussi moldu, pas de magie, les baguettes sont rangées, et vous n'irez donc pas là-bas en transplanant, ni à l'aide d'une quelconque magie. Vous vous y rendrez en bus. Amusez-vous bien et profitez-en !

Hermione eut un air dubitatif :

- Un bus ? Mais se rend-il compte du nombre que nous sommes ?

-Il doit avoir oublié nos valises et nos animaux ! Rit Ron.

Puis tous les trois suivirent le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers le parc, où un bus les attendait.

Il était très grand, ayant sans aucun doute une place pour tous – ils devaient être une soixantaine à peu près - et il avait d'énormes soutes.

Les élèves entassèrent leurs bagages dans les soutes et montèrent un par un dans le car.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se placèrent au fond. Apparemment le trajet en bus ne devait pas durer plus d'une demi-heure. Pendant que Ron et Harry discutaient de quidditch, Hermione lisait un livre qui parlait de deux personnes que tout opposait. Cette histoire lui rappelait Harry et Malfoy. Les personnages ayant chacun le même caractère que l'un d'eux. Elle avait hâte de finir ce livre, il était tout simplement passionnant !

Les trente minutes passèrent vite, et bientôt ils purent voir se profiler l'aéroport.

Le bus s'arrêta juste devant. Les élèves descendirent en toute hâte et récupérèrent leurs bagages. Les professeurs les encadraient, vérifiant que rien n'avait été oublié. Toute la petite troupe avança finalement en direction de l'enregistrement.

Une fois cette étape passée, tout le monde se dirigea vers le pont d'embarquement, situé à l'autre bout de l'aéroport.

Une fois arriver à l'embarquement, ce fut le bazar total : tout le monde se poussait, riait, s'insultait. Les professeurs étaient déjà fatigués avant même d'arriver à Prague, les élèves au contraire étaient pleins de vie.

Malheureusement, ces derniers ne choisirent pas leurs places dans l'avion ; les adultes s'en étaient chargés.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ils se doutaient que le choix des professeurs ne serait pas celui qu'ils auraient voulu. Ron maugréa en disant qu'il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser, ils côtoieraient assez les Serpentards comme ça ! Hermione lui répondit qu'autant commencer le rapprochement maintenant et puis un miracle pouvait arriver ! Harry eut un bref rire ironique, et lui demanda d'une voix sarcastique :

- Ma chère, ma très chère Hermy, aurais-tu par hasard oublié que Snape est là ?

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de me rappeler qu'il existait celui-là ? Dit Ron, son sourire démentant ses paroles.

- Ok, ok, je n'ai rien dit ! s'inclina Hermione en secouant la tête, se retenant de rire.

Ils montèrent donc dans l'ordre qu'avaient choisi leurs professeurs.

Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent ensemble, dans une rangée de cinq, composée de Goyle, à l'autre bout de la rangée, une Serpentard qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, un certain Théodore Nott et enfin eux deux.

Ron, lui, avait à sa droite Neville, et à sa gauche Blaise Zabini, puis une Gryffondor et enfin Pansy Parkinson.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard désolé. Ron et Zabini commençaient déjà à s'envoyer des piques, alors qu'Harry cherchait Malfoy du regard. Ce dernier était avec Crabb, un et une Gryffonfor et un autre Serpentard.

Il paraissait ennuyé. Il sentit un regard sur sa nuque et il se retourna, rencontrant brutalement les beaux yeux verts de Harry qui se détourna pour engager de suite la conversation avec Hermione. Malfoy se remit dans le sens de la marche et commença à se triturer les méninges avant de se dire qu'il s'agissait de Potter, et étant donné qu'il n'était pas vraiment normal, ce qu'il faisait n'était pas normal non plus.

À quelques sièges non loin de là, Hermione regarda Harry et s'exclama :

- Parle moins vite ! Et dire que Ron et toi vous plaignez de mon débit rapide ! Tu as un problème ?

- Pardon, c'est juste l'avion, je ne l'ai jamais pris… Dit Harry en rougissant.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il était réellement stressé par le décollage, mais disons, que ce n'était pas la réponse exacte.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer à dire quoi que se soit.

Ils attachèrent leurs ceintures, le décollage se passa merveilleusement bien.

Hermione finissait son livre, Harry somnolait, tout comme Malfoy. Ron essayait de discuter avec Neville mais Zabini n'arrêtait pas de les interrompre pour lancer des piques bien placées.

Une jeune hôtesse passa, leur proposant des boissons. Harry se dégourdit les jambes au milieu du vol. Hermione abandonna son livre pour faire un petit somme. Ron, Neville et maintenant Zabini discutaient toujours. Malfoy lança une réplique cinglante à l'adresse d'une hôtesse qui n'osa plus revenir.

La fin du voyage arriva vite.

Les élèves avaient pour consigne d'attendre que tous les moldus soient descendus avant de se lever. Quand ce fut le cas, ils allèrent chercher leurs bagages avant de se rassembler pour que les professeurs puissent les compter. Ils étaient tous heureux d'être arrivé et un joyeux brouhaha était présent.

Le professeur McGonagall leur fit un signe, et tout le monde se mit en marche, en direction de leur hôtel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Toujours un immense merci à Lirius , une bêta en or ! Voilà enfin la suite…**

Après environ dix minutes de marche, la petite troupe arriva à destination. Ils n'avaient pas marché longtemps mais avec le poids des bagages et la cohue entre les élèves, le trajet en était allongé.

Leur hôtel, un imposant bâtiment d'une vingtaine d'étages, s'appelait le Fortuna Rhea et, chose étonnante était rose !

Rose pâle, soit, mais rose tout de même ! Tout le monde s'en étonna, mais dans l'ensemble, l'hôtel leur plut.

L'entrée dans le hall se fit dans le silence le plus total. Les élèves étaient en effet intimidés par le hall spacieux, le sol en marbre et les magnifiques lustres en cristal.

Le professeur McGonagall alla demander les clés des chambres. Deux étages leur étaient réservés ; un pour les filles, l'autre pour les garçons. Snape prit alors la parole :

- Bien. Vous allez me suivre dans la salle de réunion. Nous devons mettre au point quelques détails.

Snape avança et les élèves se hâtèrent de le suivre tandis que les trois autres professeurs fermaient la marche. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce plus petite, mais lumineuse. Elle était principalement occupée par des tables et des chaises. Le professeur Chourave leur ordonna de s'asseoir, ce que les élèves firent à leur manière, les Gryffondor à un bout de la pièce, les Serpentard à l'autre.

Les professeurs, debout, parlaient. Alors peu à peu, les conversations reprirent. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, et Neville étaient installés à une table, discutant de tout et de rien. Le sujet s'orienta évidemment vers le voyage et principalement vers les chambres. Les six amis semblaient d'accord pour dire qu'il y aurait deux verts et argents avec deux rouges et or ensembles, mais qui avec qui, telle était la question. C'est là que le débat commença. Dean et Seamus étaient prêts à parier que Harry hériterait de Malfoy, alors qu'Hermione soutenait que les professeurs n'étaient pas assez fous pour faire ça ! Ron affirma que tant qu'il évitait Zabini et sa langue trop pendue, il était même prêt à subir Malfoy. Le rouquin avait dit cette phrase d'un air si dramatique qu'il déclencha un fou rire parmi les six Gryffonfor. Le professeur McGonagall se détacha alors des autres enseignants et tapota sa baguette contre une table. Les élèves, curieux de savoir ce qui les attendaient, se turent immédiatement.

- Je sais que vous êtes tous pressés de connaître vos compagnons de chambres, mais avant tout, nous devons mettre au point quelques règles. Pour commencer, nous sommes dans une ville entièrement moldue, Alors pas de magie. _Accio baguettes_.

Un mouvement de protestation s'ensuivit.

- Je refuse de laisser ma baguette entre vos mains. Si nous sommes sorciers, ce n'est pas pour abandonner la magie, annonça de suite Draco Malfoy de sa voix froide et arrogante.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, même lui n'aurait jamais osé. Il n'était pas le seul apparemment, puisque Ron lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Eh ben, il a du toupet quand même !

Ce fut Snape qui lui répondit, de sa voix faussement doucereuse :

- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prierai de vous calmer. Pour ce qui est de la baguette, vous devrez faire sans, j'en ai bien peur.

Malfoy parut surpris que la réponse vienne de son cher professeur Snape, et encore plus que ce dernier lui s'oppose à sa requête. Tout à son étonnement, il ne rétorqua pas, et McGonagall en profita pour continuer :

- Donc pas de magie. Ni d'allusion au monde magique. Si jamais vous faites une erreur, mettez cela sur le compte de votre nationalité. Pour cet hôtel et n'importe qui d'autre, nous sommes simplement un lycée en voyage scolaire. Le couvre-feu sera à vingt trois heures la semaine, et le week-end nous aviserons suivant votre comportement. Je vais maintenant vous donnez les noms de vos camarades de chambres. Je vous parlerai ensuite de vos emplois du temps.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur leur professeur.

- Nous allons commencer par les demoiselles. Dans la première chambre se retrouveront Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Lavande Brown et Hermione Granger.

- Et bien… Réussit à murmurer Hermione.

- Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, répondit Ron, compatissant.

- Ah oui, et sur qui ? Dit la jeune fille avec un regard noir.

Harry lui lança un regard désolé, avant de leur dire qu'ils finiraient leur discussion plus tard, McGonagall ayant fini avec les chambres des filles.

- Passons maintenant aux garçons. Dans la première chambre, nous aurons Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Dans la deuxième chambre, Grégory Goyle, Lincoln Moon, Neville Londubat et Mickael Pitt. Dans la troisième, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

Ron étouffa un cri, alors que Seamus et Dean étaient très fiers de pouvoir affirmer avoir eu raison, et Hermione tort.

- Moi je vous dis que la fin du monde est proche ! Dit Harry avec un magnifique sourire ironique.

- Ah oui ! Et si nous devions parier, tu dirais qu'ils tiendraient combien de temps ? Demanda Seamus d'un air innocent.

- Hum… Je dirais six jours ! Fit Dean avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu as de l'espoir tu sais ! Moi, je dis pas plus de quatre jours ! Lança Neville.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de parier sur notre mort ? Dit Ron d'un air dramatique.

- Heu non ! Répondit Seamus en riant.

- Ron, c'était à moi de dire ça ! C'est moi qui doit faire la morale aux gens, pas toi ! S'offusqua Hermione.

Phrase qui évidemment déclencha un éclat de rire parmi les amis. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. C'était le professeur Chourave qui venait de les interrompre.

-Oui, vous voulez quelque chose ? Demanda finalement Harry.

- En effet, je voulais simplement vous informer que le charmant professeur qui est devant vous attend que vous vous taisiez.

Les Gryffondor rougirent, baissèrent la tête, et se turent.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est à nouveau concentré, je peux continuer. Donc le matin, vous apprendrez le tchèque, vous serez divisez en quatre groupes, suivant votre niveau. Le test pour vous placez aura lieu dans une semaine, après que vous ayez eu quelques cours .Si quelqu'un parle déjà cette langue, qu'il vienne me voir demain. Cet après-midi, vous serez libres, mais vous resterez tout de même dans l'hôtel. Maintenant vous allez vous regrouper par chambre, le professeur Snape va passer vous remettre vos clés, puis les filles me suivront à l'étage quinze, tandis que les garçons suivront le professeur Snape, au quatorzième étage.

- Mais professeur, et les autres après-midis ? Demanda Ron

- Vous verrez dans vos chambres… Répondit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton mystérieux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je commence à avoir peur… Chuchota Ron à Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, alors que Malfoy avançait vers lui et Ron d'un air fier, et d'une démarche nonchalante. Près de lui se tenait Zabini, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres. Ron s'étrangla et dit tout bas à Harry :

- Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de penser à la façon dont il va nous tuer dans notre sommeil !

À ses paroles, Harry redescendit brusquement sur terre, il pensait à la prestance de Malfoy. Il rit, comprenant enfin les paroles de son ami. Les deux Serpentard vinrent à côté des deux Gryffondor, les autres rouges et ors s'étaient éloignés avec leurs propres compagnons de chambre. La tension était presque palpable, pas un mot ne fut échangé avant que Snape ne vienne, leur tendant la clé. Draco et Harry tendirent chacun leur main, voyant le geste de l'autre, ils se regardèrent et le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut bref mais intense. Ils retirèrent chacun leur main, ne voulant pas démarrer les hostilités. Finalement, Blaise prit la clé. Lorsque tout le monde eut sa clé, les élèves suivirent les professeurs en direction des ascenseurs.

Harry, Ron et Draco montèrent dans l'un d'eux avec Seamus, Dean, Théodore et Neville, dans un ascenseur prévu à la base pour cinq. Mais aucun d'eux ne voulant partir, ils se retrouvèrent pressés les uns contre les autres. Harry était légèrement plus petit que Malfoy, et lorsqu'il fut projeté contre lui, sa tête trouva une place dans le cou de Malfoy. Harry respirait lentement, Draco sentais si bon… Sa peau était si douce… Il reprit difficilement ses esprits et essaya de se reprendre mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il attendit donc d'arriver au bon étage, se tenant le plus loin possible de Malfoy, c'est-à-dire à quelques millimètres. Ils arrivèrent enfin et Harry se dégagea brutalement. Là, il se força à respirer calmement. Apparemment personne ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Snape les conduisit à l'entré de leur chambre.

Blaise, d'un air narquois, ouvrit la fameuse chambre.

Ils entrèrent, un par un. Le nom de chambre n'était pas vraiment approprié, suite convenait mieux. Ils étaient dans une sorte de hall, autour d'eux se trouvait quatre portes. Ron ouvrit la première. C'était une salle de bain. Elle était entièrement carrelée, sol comme plafond, en passant par les murs. Il y avait deux lavabos, un miroir devant chacun, une grande penderie blanche et une cabine de douche. Un tapis d'un blanc immaculé était posé sur le sol. Il y avait trois petites fenêtres, en haut des murs. La pièce n'était pas très spacieuse mais le blanc omniprésent l'agrandissait considérablement. Les quatre jeunes hommes reculèrent et fermèrent cette première porte.

Blaise poussa la deuxième. Des toilettes s'y trouvaient, blancs également.

Harry tourna la poignée de la troisième porte. C'était un salon. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque pleine de livres poussiéreux, un canapé en velours rouge foncé, parsemé de petits cousins de la même couleur, une table sur laquelle était posée une corbeille remplie de raisins. Des raisins rouges. Quatre chaises entouraient cette table. D'immenses fenêtres éclairaient la pièce, leurs rideaux étaient rouges, tout comme la moquette. Les murs, blancs, détonnaient étrangement parmi tout ce rouge.

- C'est beaucoup trop rouge ici, grommela Blaise.

Ils reculèrent à nouveau, et ce fut Draco qui ouvrit la dernière porte qui donnait sur une grande chambre, bleu-gris cette fois-ci. À chaque coin se trouvait un lit, avec une table de nuit à côté et une armoire au bout. Là aussi il y avait de grandes fenêtres.

- Je crois que je vais me plaire ici, murmura Harry, promenant son regard sur la pièce.

- Bon, puisque nous sommes ici pour quelques temps, je propose d'aller chercher nos bagages et de nous installer, dit Blaise, d'un ton exceptionnellement neutre.

Pour une fois, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards furent d'accord. Leurs valises les attendaient dans le couloir. Ils allèrent les chercher et retournèrent dans la chambre. Ils prirent chacun un lit et Ron remarqua alors que sur chaque lit se trouvait une lettre. La réaction fut immédiate, chacun abandonna ses affaires pour se saisir de la lettre. Alors qu'Harry et Blaise s'étaient assis, Ron resta debout et Draco s'appuya sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres.

« Bien le bonjour à vous, cher élève.

Vous lisez sans doute cette lettre dans le but de savoir ce que vous ferez de vos après-midis, vous ne serez pas déçus. Tous les après-midis seront réservés à un jeu de piste dans la ville de Prague avec vos compagnons de chambre. Tous les matins, après vos cours, vous et votre équipe aurez une feuille sur laquelle sera écrite, en code, vos instructions pour la journée. Vous devrez vous rendre dans des lieux précis, accomplir des choses précises, et parfois effectuer de petits travaux. Le but étant évidemment de rallier un maximum de lieux en un minimum de temps, et de faire le plus de choses possibles. Les gagnants de la journée recevront des récompenses. Je m'excuse de ne pas m'exprimer plus clairement, mais vous comprendrez mieux demain, avec la feuille en main.

Passez un bon voyage ! »

Draco finit le premier la lecture mais il était tellement abasourdi qu'il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Puis les trois autres terminèrent enfin la leur.

- Je le savais tordu, mais à ce point quand même… Dit Blaise.

Il résumait la pensée de tout le monde mais Ron maugréa :

- Hermy aurait dit qu'avec ce jeu de piste, on aurait la possibilité de visiter pleins de vieux monuments.

Draco se dirigea vers son armoire et rangea méthodiquement ses vêtements. Finalement, les trois autres garçons firent de même, avec plus ou moins d'ordre. Chacun était dans ses pensées, mais elles se dirigeaient toutes vers le jeu de piste qui débuterait le lendemain. Harry et Ron furent les premiers à terminer leur "rangement" : ils avaient tout simplement fourré leurs habits dans l'armoire.

Ron s'affaissa sur son lit et Harry le rejoignit. Une fois leurs affaires rangées, Draco reprit sa position près de la fenêtre, son regard parcourant le paysage, et Blaise prit son baladeur CD, mit ses écouteurs avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Sa tête dodelinait doucement au rythme de la musique.

Une grosse demi-heure passa lentement avant que des coups frappés à la porte retentirent. Draco et Blaise semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées, Ron dit alors à Harry avec un grand sourire :

- On fait un pierre-feuille-ciseaux et celui qui perd va ouvrir la porte ! - Idiot ! Lui répondit l'autre Gryffondor.

Harry se leva avec souplesse et parcourut rapidement la courte distance pour ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Dean et Seamus. Ce dernier déclara :

- Neville nous rejoindra plus tard, il range ses affaires.

Ils entrèrent, et Harry ferma la porte. Ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers la chambre, lorsque Ron, ayant reconnu les voix, s'exclama :

- Oh non ! Pas eux ! Pas encore !

Il prit une expression dramatique, se retenant de rire.

- Toi le petit rouquin, tu devrais fermer ta grande bouche ! Dit Seamus, d'un air menaçant.

Un oreiller atteignit brusquement Seamus, laissant les trois autres Gryffondors hilares.

- Il vise bien le petit rouquin, n'est-ce pas ! Dit Ron en tirant la langue.

Ce même coussin, après avoir atteint Seamus, frappa Ron de plein fouet. Ce dernier faillit s'étrangler de rire, puis il renvoya le fameux oreiller, mais au même instant, Neville entra dans la pièce, et le coussin arriva droit sur lui. Il crut que le projectile venait d'Harry, il le renvoya donc sur lui. La bataille devint vite générale, entre rires et cris. Seuls les deux Serpentard ne participaient pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un coussin, lancé par Ron, n'atterrisse sur Blaise. Il se releva brusquement, l'air ahuri, avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, et de se venger en envoyant deux coussins sur le jeune rouquin. Ne sachant comment le Serpentard allait réagir, il y avait eu un blanc, mais une fois que Blaise eut répondu, les bruits et les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belle. Les cinq Gryffondor et le Serpentard se calmèrent doucement, puis ils s'assirent en rond, sur ces mêmes coussins, à même le sol. Zabini appela Malfoy, mais ce dernier refusa de se joindre à eux. Blaise haussa les épaules, et participa activement à la conversation. Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, le temps passa vite, chacun ayant son opinion, et les Gryffondors tout comme le Serpentard, étant extrêmement têtus, les débats duraient longtemps.

Le professeur Chourave frappa à la porte et apprit aux jeunes élèves qu'il était dix-neuf heure, l'heure du repas. Ron se leva immédiatement, ce qui déclencha le rire parmi ses amis, ces derniers se levant à sa suite. Ils suivirent leur professeur.

Le dîner passa agréablement, les Gryffondor étant resté entre eux.

Puis Harry, Ron, Draco et Blaise se rejoignirent dans la chambre, tous tombant de sommeil, ils se couchèrent donc immédiatement en rêvant au lendemain.


End file.
